


Ten Signs That Santa Claus Might Actually Be Dean Winchester

by jublke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jublke/pseuds/jublke
Summary: Santa is more like Dean Winchester than you might think ...





	Ten Signs That Santa Claus Might Actually Be Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, fluff, fluff.
> 
> Santa just visited my house, so that's my only excuse. No copyright infringement intended.

Ten Signs That Santa Claus Might Actually Be Dean Winchester:

1\. He breaks into houses at night.

2\. He uses spells and magic to do his job.

3\. He's good with children.

4\. He favors a warm flannel jacket and boots.

5\. He's outlived most of his friends and family.

6\. He has numerous aliases.

7\. He lives off the grid in a home that's invisible.

8\. He has a sweet tooth.

9\. He never lets anyone touch his ride.

10\. He accomplishes amazing things and has fans all over the world.

Merry Christmas, Santa Winchester!


End file.
